


Unbreakable

by sugarjisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Twisted, it's not only angst and suffering i swear, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjisoo/pseuds/sugarjisoo
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan was a lady-killer. Literally. He killed their hearts, stomped on them until they could never heal again. He loved the feeling of holding a person's wellbeing in his hands. He loved hurting and to hurt.Hong Jisoo was his best friend and the complete opposite of him. If Jeonghan broke hearts he would heal them. If Jeonghan caused them to cry he would console them. How the two managed to get along was a mystery to not just others, but to the indiviuals themselves.Yoon Jeonghan was a lady-killer. Too bad Hong Jisoo didn't fit that criteria.





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance :^)

  
Yoon Jeonghan smiled prettily at the girl next to him, eating up her words and letting her relish in the feeling of attention and care while she could. Because when this night ended, her heart would be shattered into pieces. The more, the better.

“And even after I _told_ her that her top clashed with her dress, she didn’t listen to me!”

Jeonghan nodded. “Pity.”

“Yeah! And now she comes crying to me when–“

“It’s also a pity that this night has to come to an end,” Jeonghan interrupted smoothly, setting his glass down on the table with a soft clink. “But I have to go.”

She nodded amiably. “Oh, that’s too bad. We rarely go on dates anymore, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan wanted to laugh. He felt that familiar thrill in his chest as the next words tumbled out of his mouth. “Unfortunately, this’ll be the last.”

She looked confused. Jeonghan stood up, smoothing his clothes down and brushing imaginary dust off himself. “To be honest, you talk too much. And you’re way too fucking excited about everything. Learn to shut up, hm? And no offense, but your makeup is gaudy as hell. It’s probably contributing to those horrible breakouts all over your skin.”

As each word escaped his lips, the girl’s confusion turned to hurt, then anger. “Excuse me?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, already knowing how this confrontation would end. So troublesome. “What I mean is, I dated you just for fun since I really find you annoying. Like, damn, no wonder you go through more men than pounds you’ve gained since we met. Bet none of them could stand you either.”

The girl jumped to her feet, livid. “What the fuck, Jeonghan? Why are you saying all this all of a sudden?”

“Are you deaf or just stupid?” Jeonghan responded calmly. “I never loved you. Or liked you, for that matter. And I never will. _Listen_.”

_“You’re ugly.”_

_“You’re too loud.”_

_“I cheated on you more times than I could count.”_

Each statement he threw at her caused the fire in her eyes to fade and eventually disappear. Ah, this was the best part. The part Jeonghan looked forward to every time. The way they would crumble, the way their eyes would tear up, the way they looked at him pleadingly, begging him to stay.

“B-But–why–?” she stammered, her voice choking up. “W-We never fought–a-and you were so s-sweet–“

Jeonghan picked at his nails, disinterested. “Who knows? But I hope you never forget me. I hope everything you see about reminds you of me. I hope no guy you meet after this will compare to me. Oh, I left some of my stuff in your room so you can cry about it later. Anyway, are you done now? I need to meet up with my actual girlfriend.”

The tears slide down her face one by one. “Wh-what did I do to d-deserve this? D-do you have a grudge against me o-or something?”

“Sadly, you’re not important enough for me to do so. I was just bored and this was a fun little game. Ah, Mina’s gonna be mad if I’m late for our date. See you later. Or not, I guess.” He smirked one last time before leaving the crying girl at the bar alone, cursing at his name as he left.   
  


* * *

  
He got back to his dorm easily, since the whole thing about having another date was a lie to break the girl’s heart even further. He had his schedule freed up for the night so he could relax and do whatever the hell he wanted.

He entered and found his roommate and best friend, Hong Jisoo, sitting on his bed, a textbook and notes lying around him as he studied silently. Jeonghan grabbed a can of beer and a bottle of water from the fridge, tossing the bottle to Jisoo, who narrowly avoided getting hit in the head.

“I’d rather not get a concussion right now,” Jisoo said as he looked up at Jeonghan with a smile. “This test is 20% of our final grade.”

Jeonghan sighed, flopping onto his bed. “You have decent grades, I don’t see why one test would matter too much.”

Jisoo shook his head. “Scholarship, remember?”

Jeonghan popped the can of beer open and took a sip. “Mm, good luck, apparently the upperclassmen said it’s a killer.”

They fell into silence for a while, before Jisoo glanced back at Jeonghan. “Where were you, anyway?”

Jeonghan grinned. “On a date. Won’t be seeing her anymore.”

Jisoo’s face remained neutral but his grip on his pencil tightened ever so slightly. “I see.”

Jeonghan rolled over on the bed to face him, setting the can down. “Don’t ask and you won’t know,” he chided, aware of Jisoo’s disdain for his habit. Well, it was a pretty fucked up thing to do. Not even years of friendship would justify Jeonghan’s practices for Jisoo. But the latter had stopped expressing his disappointment and chose to remain quiet instead. Something Jeonghan appreciated. The girls he dated could learn a thing or two from him, as _they_ never seemed to know when to back off.

Jisoo finished up his studying at set his work aside, leaning back onto the headboard of the bed. They’d been silent for far too long. The first time Jisoo had found out about what Jeonghan did with girls, he hadn’t talked to him for days. Being roommates had made that extremely uncomfortable and awkward for the two of them. Eventually they conceded, despite the fact that Jisoo seemed heavily disapproving. Jeonghan was more surprised about the fact that Jisoo hadn’t ditched him as a friend altogether. Then again, the boy had an otherworldly level of patience, something Jeonghan couldn’t even begin to fathom. In the end, they balanced each other out quite nicely.

“You should go out more,” Jeonghan announced, cutting through the quiet. “Girls would probably fall for you instantly. Perfect grades and perfect personality. Mr. Perfect.”

Jisoo rolled his eyes, a tiny grin breaking out across the long held seriousness on his face. “No thanks.”

“I mean, it’s not like you _have_ to stay with them. You can experiment. Break up with them if–“

“ _I said no, Jeonghan_.” Jisoo’s tone took a sharp turn towards something icy and more firm. Enough to cause Jeonghan’s eyebrows to rise. “I’m not you.”

Jeonghan snorted. “Course you’re not. People break up with others all the time, you know. The way I do it is just a bit more _my_ style.”

“Let’s stop,” Jisoo muttered. “I’m…tired.” He rested his head against his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Jeonghan hated the pang of sadness in Jisoo’s voice, moreso since he know he caused it. But he couldn’t help himself. Jeonghan was broken. Uncurable. And as long as he remained this way, he would continue to hurt people. He loved to hurt people. Fragile beings. From now until forever.

If only things continued to remain the way they were.   
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter's up, and I'm already crying on the inside


End file.
